


kiss & tell

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Persona 3, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble dump of kiss fics from a meme on tumblr. multifandom, various pairings, various ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yukari/Mitsuru, Hot & Steamy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "well i guess we should go and take a shower together now"

"S-Senpai," Yukari gasps when Mitsuru pulls back to catch her breath, when their lips separate oh so briefly. "Senpai, the shampoo—"

"Forget the shampoo," Mitsuru murmurs, her lips brushing wet and warm over Yukari’s with each uttered syllable. And before Yukari can react, the other’s hand is on hers, yanking the shampoo bottle from Yukari’s grasp before placing it back on the shower shelf. All the while, Mitsuru’s red eyes shine with a predatory gleam, still holding a vice grip on Yukari’s gaze. "Just focus on _this_.”

Mitsuru slides a finger along the curve of her jaw, pulls up her chin to latch her lips onto Yukari’s again, and the brunette gives a whimpering moan against her mouth as she melts into the kiss. Mitsuru has her pinned to the shower wall, the smooth tile sliding slick against Yukari’s back, while an ample and bare chest presses softly, enticingly against her own naked front and droplets of water still run in rivulets down the valley of their breasts. Everything is quickly becoming a blurry haze and the steam that still lingers in this room isn’t helping, but through the pleasured fog growing in her mind, Yukari barely manages to think that showering together may not have been the best idea after all.

They haven’t even gotten past the first rinse.

Though, as Yukari submits to the temptation and curls her arm around Mitsuru’s bare waist to draw her in even closer and sneak in a quick grope, she decides that they evidently won’t be doing so in a long, _long_ time.


	2. Yukari/Mitsuru, Then there’s tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a french joke in here somewhere

It starts out as a normal good morning kiss, Yukari’s lips soft and sweet against Mitsuru’s own as they’re both still curled up in bed. Mitsuru’s still trying to blink away the sleep, though, still trying to muster the will to get out of bed after this. She’s not typically so drowsy when she wakes, but this morning apparently insists on being a lazy one, because Mitsuru’s honestly still so tired that she’s half ready to pull away, to just fall over and let herself sleep for another ten minutes or so—

The tongue that was running slowly along her lips suddenly plunges straight into her mouth.

Mitsuru just about _jolts_ awake at that, making a muffled noise of surprise against her girlfriend’s lips, but Yukari is insistent and once the shock wears off, Mitsuru just moans into it. Yukari briefly mingles their tongues together, explores the roof of her mouth in such a way that Mitsuru feels as if it’s _sparking_ with electricity, before pulling out.

Once they’ve separated, Yukari makes a face and sticks out her tongue. “Aw, _god_ , you had morning breath.”

Mitsuru flushes a bit but at that but even so, she can’t help but chuckle. “I believe you brought that upon yourself when you forced your tongue into my mouth.”

"Well…yeah, I guess," Yukari admits sheepishly. "But it woke you up, didn’t it?"

"Indeed it did." Mitsuru smiles, and inches ever closer, leans in to return the favor…

"Oh no," Yukari laughs, raising a hand protectively in front of her lips as she shoots her a teasing grin. "Not until you get up and brush, milady."

Mitsuru groans, but she gets out of bed all the same.


	3. Yuri/Estelle, Hot & Steamy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna do a hotsprings kiss but i've already done that. darn. here's inappropriate straddling instead.

Estelle’s hands are already inching beneath his shirt, brushing fingertips lightly over stomach up to chest, and Yuri doesn’t know for sure how she went from sitting in his lap to straddling him beneath her on the couch cushions but she did. She did and now her lips are latching onto his again, hungrily, _greedily_ , and Yuri reaches up and curls his palm around the back of her head as if to pull her in deeper, deeper…

She gently rolls his lower lip between her teeth and Yuri can’t help the pleasured moan that escapes him.

He pulls back to catch his breath afterwards, because _spirits_ , Estelle knows just how to knock the wind right out of him. But impatience shimmers in her eyes; she very pointedly rolls her hips against his and he has to gasp as that just about steals his breath away again. She sets a fire coursing through his veins, burning just beneath his skin, and it spurs him on as he growls and roughly smashes their lips together again, his other hand starting to fumble with the zipper of her dress—

"Aw man, _gross_!”

Startled, Yuri instantly pulls away, and he shares a very brief, panicked glance with Estelle as they separate, before they both turn to the doorway, where Karol is recoiling with disgust and reprimand. “Dammit, couldn’t you guys have found a better place to do that than _our couch_?!”

Yuri can’t help the slight flush of his cheeks at that. Yeah, he probably should have realized it’d be a bad idea to do this in the middle of Brave Vesperia headquarters.

"Well, she started it," Yuri grumbles, unable to come up with a more intelligent response.

Estelle makes an indignant noise and smacks his chest. Karol just shudders and runs right past them in a wild dash for the stairs, giving one last frantic order over his shoulder.

"I don’t care who started it! Just _get a room_!”


	4. Yuri/Estelle, Romantic Kiss + Jawline Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda ended up more playful than romantic tbh but whatever

Footsteps softly approach from behind her, an arm wraps around to embrace her shoulders, and Estelle doesn’t even need to look to know who’s standing right next to her. She does anyway, though, shifting her gaze from where it was focused on Halure’s blooming tree, and isn’t at all surprised when Yuri’s face grins back at her. Estelle draws back a little from where she was leaning out over the balcony as Yuri slowly rubs his hand up and down her bare arm in warm strokes.

"Hey. Aren’t you cold out here?"

Now that he mentions it, Estelle sort of wishes she’d brought her jacket, because this short-sleeved dress isn’t doing her any favors. “A little,” she admits. “But I’ll be fine.”

"Don’t give me that. Why don’t you come back in?"

Estelle bites her lip, playfully shoots him a sideways glance. “Why don’t you make me?”

It’s a challenge, one that she’s just _begging_ him to take, and Estelle barely catches a glimpse of Yuri smirking wickedly in response before he bends in, brushing his lips over the curve of her jaw, leaving soft pecks and making her giggle. “Hey!” she gasps, but she’s not even trying to get away, and Estelle lets her eyes flutter shut as Yuri slowly trails kisses up her jaw, her cheek, her chin, and then pauses, hovering right over her lips…

Yuri pulls away and Estelle groans, opening her eyes to pout up at him. “Don’t tease me.”

Yuri just quirks a brow, and quickly disentangles himself from her to retreat back inside, laughingly parroting over his shoulder, “Why don’t you make me?” So Estelle shakes her head before breaking out into a grin, clenching her fists and running after him.

Oh, it is _on_.


	5. Jude/Milla, Stomach Kiss + Goofy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently this is the continuing saga of "jude is really ticklish and milla takes advantage of that"

"No, no more! Don’t you dare!"

Milla just shoots a grin up at her gasping victim, ignoring his pleas and protests as she takes another deep breath, lays her lips back on the skin of Jude’s bare stomach, and _blows_.

Jude gives an impressively loud shriek of laughter, and starts trembling helplessly beneath her all over again as Milla’s legs keep him pinned down to the couch and her hands keep his shirt pulled up to his ribs.

"Milla, stop! Stop! I’m sorryyyyyy." Jude whines, burying his face in his hands, and Milla can see the bright red tint of his cheeks through the gaps between his fingers. "Mercy. Mercy already!"

Funny thing, that’s what he says, but the reality is, Jude hasn’t even been _trying_ to struggle or get away from her all this time. Or perhaps he simply knows better than to try. Either way, Milla figures he’s about been punished enough, so she bends down to his stomach one last time. Jude tenses up beneath her, as if anticipating her to attack again, but this time, Milla just nuzzles the skin with a soft kiss instead of a ticklish raspberry.

Jude still giggles a little all the same. Adorable, really.

Milla releases him then, rolling off the couch and standing, her hands on her hips and her lips curled into a victorious grin. “There. I hope you’ve learned your lesson about eating Maxwell’s food.”

Jude just pouts, whimpering, protectively clutching his hands over his stomach and curling in on himself.

"I’ll buy you another Gaius dumpling, alright? How was I supposed to know that was yours?"


	6. Muzét & Milla, Forehead Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SISTERS. SISTERSSSSSSSSSSS.  
> set chronologically between the two games.

Muzét’s still pretty new to this big sister thing, and if she’s being honest, she’s not exactly good at it yet. But when it comes to being able to tell what her little sister is feeling at any given moment, she likes to think she knows Milla’s subtle cues well enough. Eyes closed for an extra second means “content,” glance towards the ground means “concentrating,” twitch of her finger means  _Muzét, go play somewhere else_.

Standing around and looking up at the sky like she is right now?

That means “missing her humans”.

And Muzét never did quite understand the attachment Milla feels for them, but if it’s anything like the attachment Muzét now feels for _her_ , well…

It must mean a lot.

As the Lord of Spirits, Milla is incredibly strong, and incredibly burdened, in a way that Muzét will never be able to truly understand. But what Muzét does understand is that because Milla saved her, because she now has a little sister to look after, she doesn’t feel alone anymore.

Milla shouldn’t have to feel alone either.

So Muzét puts on a grin as she floats up to her sister, wrapping her arms around Milla’s neck and taking it as a good sign that no fingers are twitching.

"Come on, Milla. The newborns are waiting," Muzét giggles and, venturing to be bold, pulls back to briefly brush her lips over ruffled blonde bangs. It’s nothing much, just a soft peck to the forehead, but it’s the first time Muzét’s ever kissed her. And Milla stares up at her, eyes wide, mouth agape, before her stunned expression starts to morph into something else.

Sparkle in her eye. Upward curl of her lips.

Muzét smiles. She knows what that means, too.


	7. Yuri/Estelle, Forehead Kiss + Gentle Peck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuri is a huge sap pass it on

Estelle has her head laid down on the desk when Yuri comes in to check up on her, and when he gets closer he can see that her eyes are shut, her quill has slipped out of her hand, she’s even drooling a little on the page she’d been writing on. Yuri sighs at the sight, shaking his head in disapproval of how she’s evidently worked herself to exhaustion.

"You’re a real hassle, you know that?" he whispers aloud, though he’s not expecting an answer. And he doesn’t get one; Estelle just remains silent and limp as Yuri bends down, hooking one arm under her legs and sliding the other to her lower back. He lifts her slowly, careful not to jostle or possibly wake her, until he’s carrying her bridal-style.

Honestly, if she was gonna pass out in her own bedroom, she could have at least done it on the actual _bed_.

All the same, when Yuri looks down at her peaceful sleeping face, he can’t help but smile stupidly. So he carries her the necessary few feet, then places her down onto the mattress and parts the blankets to drape them over her. Estelle mumbles something unintelligible but thankfully doesn’t awaken, and once she’s snug under the covers, Yuri brings his hand up to brush her messy bangs aside.

"Night, sleeping beauty."

Yuri bends down to flutter his lips over the skin of her forehead, and Estelle smiles in her sleep.


End file.
